


Wolf Collar

by Kanarek13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ZOMG, it's taken me a while but I'm hereby posting the last fill for my art prompt meme \o/ And this one is for the wonderful <b>anodyneer</b> who prompted me with anything that involves Peter and Derek :D We've been bouncing story ideas but the art itself is vague enough that it can fit a number of stories :D I see it as Derek coming to NYC seeking help from his friend Peter :D And our Peter is always cautious when going to meetings in weird places, heee :D I hope you like it, my friend, and that we can later turn it into a fic cover :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wolf Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anodyneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/gifts).



> ZOMG, it's taken me a while but I'm hereby posting the last fill for my art prompt meme \o/ And this one is for the wonderful **anodyneer** who prompted me with anything that involves Peter and Derek :D We've been bouncing story ideas but the art itself is vague enough that it can fit a number of stories :D I see it as Derek coming to NYC seeking help from his friend Peter :D And our Peter is always cautious when going to meetings in weird places, heee :D I hope you like it, my friend, and that we can later turn it into a fic cover :D

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xza25qq4hxyze75/wolfcollar.png?dl=0)


End file.
